villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yammy Llargo
Yammy Llargo is the 10th Espada of Sōsuke Aizen’s army (The Cero (0) Espada when he releases his Zanpakuto) and a villain from Bleach. History Assault on the Human World Yammy accompanied Ulquiorra Cifer on his scouting mission to Karakura Town so as to obtain information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Upon arriving, the 10th Espada noted how boring the human world was, but Ulquiorra told him not to complain since he could’ve done it himself and Yammy was the one who’d wanted to come along. The 10th Espada apologized and noticed several humans staring at the large crater the two Arrancar had created upon their arrival. Yammy thought they were staring at him, which he found annoying and used his Gonzui to suck out the souls of most of the humans in the nearby area. However the 10th Espada stopped after he found their souls tasted terrible and Ulquiorra asked if he expected such weak souls to taste good. Yammy suddenly noticed Tatsuki Arisawa, who’d survived due to having some measure of spiritual power. The 10th Espada asked Ulquiorra if she was the one they’d come to find and the 4th Espada pointed out his mere presence was crushing her soul. Yammy was about to deliver a powerful kick to finish Tatsuki off, when Yasutora “Chad” Sado and Orihime Inoue arrived. Chad blocked his kick and told Orihime to get Tatsuki away, before Yammy asked Ulquiorra if Chad was the one. The 4th Espada just said he needed to develop his Pesquisa and said he was garbage, before Chad attempted to attack the 10th Espada. However Yammy easily blocked his strike, snapping his arm, then turned to his attention to Orihime. He asked Ulquiorra if she was trash as well, which he confirmed and then attacked her, but was surprised when she used her Santen Kesshun to protect herself. After using her Soten Kishun to heal Chad’s arm, Orihime then attempted to use her Koten Zanshun to attack Yammy. However the 10th Espada just held up his hand, blocking it easily and shattering Tsubaki, then asked Ulquiorra if they should bring her to Aizen. The 4th Espada said no and Yammy attacked Orihime, only for Ichigo to intervene and block his strike. He released his Bankai and the 10th Espada asked if he was the one they had been seeking. Ulquiorra confirmed it, which prompted Yammy to declare “Que suerte!” and threw a punch at him, only for Ichigo to block it. He then cut off the 10th Espada’s arm in revenge for what he did to Chad’s arm and they began trading blows. However Ichigo easily beat Yammy and Ulquiorra asked if he wanted him to take over, prompting the 10th Espada to tell him to shut up. The 10th Espada drew his Zanpakuto to fight Ichigo, who suddenly began struggling with his inner Hollow, leaving him defenseless. Taking advantage of this, Yammy brutally beat up the Shinigami, swatting Orihime away when she tried to interfere, and prepared to finish him off, when Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin intervened. Yammy attacked them only to get continually overwhelmed and eventually tried to fire a Cero at Yoruichi, who was helping Orihime. However Kisuke countered it and fired an energy blast at Yammy, but Ulquiorra stepped in and deflected it. He proceeded to punch the 10th Espada in the stomach and they proceeded to leave via Garganta. They returned to Hueco Mundo, where they went before Aizen and many other Arrancar. After Ulquiorra showed them all what he’d seen in the Human World, Grimmjow accused him of being weak for not finishing Ichigo. He then pointed out what a mess Yammy had been reduced to, then asked if the Shinigami really hadn’t been worth finishing off. However the 10th Espada said that Kisuke and Yoruichi did that to him, but Grimmjow just said he would’ve finished them off as well. Yammy started to get angry, but Ulquiorra held him back. Second Attack Yammy later got his arm reattached as Ulquiorra visited him and complained it wouldn’t be the same. However the 4th Espada said he was lucky they brought it back and got it reattached, since otherwise he would’ve lost his place amongst the Espada, like Grimmjow did. To test his arm, Yammy proceeded to punch the Arrancar medic treating him into a wall and grumbled he should’ve been able to punch her through it. The 10th Espada later went with Ulquiorra to Wonderweiss Margela’s transformation into an Arrancar. Yammy then joined Luppi Antenor, Grimmjow, and Wonderweiss in an attack on the Human World. When they arrived, Grimmjow went off to find Ichigo and Yammy tried to get him to stop, but Luppi said it didn’t matter since Grimmjow was no longer an Espada. The 10th Espada leapt down to fight and engaged Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, who introduced himself. Yammy said it was a funny coincidence he was fighting the 10th Division Captain since he was Arrancar 10. They began fighting with the 10th Espada at one point easily freeing himself from the ice of Hitsugaya’s Shikai. However Luppi took Hitsugaya on himself leaving Yammy to watch him fight all the Shinigami and become increasingly bored. However when Kisuke Urahara arrived and Wonderweiss Margala attacked him with Bala, Kisuke wondered what the attack was. Yammy hit him from behind with it and explained what a Bala was, before launching a barrage of them. But suddenly Kisuke appeared behind him, saying that attack wouldn’t work on him again and explained Yammy’s Balas had been hitting a portable gigai. The 10th Espada tried to use the attack again, only for Kisuke to counter it and they continued to battle. However their fight ended when the Arrancar were taken away by a Caja Negacion, but not before Yammy swore to have revenge on Kisuke. Invasion of Hueco Mundo Yammy later attended a meeting of the Espada where they were told about the arrival of Ichigo, Uryu Ishida, and Chad in Hueco Mundo. The 10th Espada later left his quarters after eating, having decided to finally take action against the intruders. Soon after during Ulquiorra’s battle with Ichigo, when Loly Aivirrine was tormenting Orihime, Yammy smashed in through the floor interrupting her and the fight. The 10th Espada said he’d come to help Ulquiorrra but the 4th Espada said that he didn’t need it. Yammy just said he shouldn’t be such a killjoy and that Ichigo looked strong, so he wanted a crack at him too. Ulquiorra asked the 10th Espada if he was fully recovered, then told him he should just go back to sleep or deal with the captain Shinigami. Yammy tried to change the 4th Espada’s mind, but then noticed Loly with Menoly Mallia and Orihime. The 10th Espada proceeded to smash Menoly through a wall then asked Loly what her business was there. She didn’t answer so Yammy slammed her into the floor then realized they weren’t going to provide him with much entertainment. He tried to get Ulquiorra to let him fight Ichigo again, but the 4th Espada refused him again. Thus Yammy went to attack the girls, but his strike was blocked by Orihime’s Santen Kesshun. He said they still might be somewhat entertaining, but Loly cut her palm with his Zanpakuto, then released it. She managed to wrap one of the appendages of her Resurrección form around Yammy’s lower body, but he freed himself. The 10th Espada proceeded to slam her into the ground, then picked her up as Orihime tried to intervene, but Loly stopped her. Yammy began to crush her with his hand for getting in over her head, but she just retorted she didn’t want a scumbag like him killing her. Upon hearing this, the 10th Espada slammed her through a wall and believing she was dead, dropped her body, taunting her for dying so quickly. Orihime begged Yammy to stop, but he just asked for Ulquiorra’s permission to kill her and Ichigo could do nothing to stop him. The 10th Espada advanced on Orihime, when Uryu arrived, firing an arrow into his shoulder and knocking him down. Yammy got back to his feet and attacked the Quincy, but he dodged and noted the Arrancar was tougher than he looked. Uryu then told the 10th Espada to follow him and after getting permission from Ulquiorra, he did so. After arriving in the next room, Yammy said the Quincy had come to dig his own grave and should’ve used his extra time to run away. Uryu said the 10th Espada was making it sound like he was late because he was scared and it was because captain Kurotsuchi had taken his time healing him. Yammy said Uryu could curse the captain from his grave, since it was because of him the Quincy was about to die at his hands. This got an arrow fired at him, but the 10th Espada deflected it and charged, deflecting another arrow as he got close. Yammy threw a punch, but the Quincy avoided it and, saying none of the arrows would hit him again, the 10th Espada fired off Bala blasts. Uryu avoided them though they did destroy pillars around the room and Yammy complimented the Quincy on his speed. However he suddenly appeared fired a number of arrows into the 10th Espada’s shoulders, mocking his sluggishness. Uryu pulled out a Seele Schnieder, which Yammy noted was new and he replied he never did the same thing twice. The Quincy fired the Seele Schnieder, but the 10th Espada took it head on and Uryu explained its power to split bonds between spirit particles as its power began to take effect. However Yammy negated it and pulled the Seele Schnieder out of its power, before firing a Cero at the Quincy. It brought Uryu to its knees and the 10th Espada noted how full of despair he looked now, but he just replied that Yammy was sweating like a pig. The Arrancar called him smart-ass and said his technique was useless, before throwing the Seele Schnieder into the ground. Yammy went on to say it was a shame he was going to die after Kurotsuchi saved him then charged a Bala to finish him with. However Uryu said he’d regret mentioning the captain and dodged Yammy’s Bala, before firing three Seele Schnieders at him. All three missed the 10th Espada and punched Uryu flying, then asked if he had any more plans, then if he was ready to die. The Quincy just asked if Yammy thought he was randomly firing arrows and revealed he wasn’t aiming at the Arrancar. They had created a pentagon into which Uryu had drawn the 10th Espada, before lodging a last Seele Schnieder into the ground, completing the pentagon. The Quincy then used Ginto to generate a massive explosion on Yammy, which damaged him but he was far from done. Uryu mocked him for falling right into his trap, but as he walked away, the 10th Espada got to his feet. The Quincy said Yammy had to be strong to be able to get up, but as he took a step forward, Uryu said he better watch where he stepped. It set off an explosion right under the 10th Espada and the Quincy explained he’d stepped on a special mine designed by Kurotsuchi. It was designed to blow up when it sensed an Arrancar’s spiritual energy. Yammy was left dangling over the edge of a hole in the floor and Uryu said Szayel Aporro Granz mentioned him. The Quincy then said he felt sorry for the 10th Espada, since he would’ve had more time to fool around if he hadn’t shown up. Uryu proceeded to destroy the piece of floor Yammy was holding on to, then the pillars beneath the mine and assured the 10th Espada he’d get a fall right to the bottom of the tower, non-stop. The Arrancar emerged outside in the desert area of Las Noches and interrupted Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Chad’s fight with Rudobōn. Yammy punched out the Exequias leader and Renji asked if he was the Arrancar captain Hitsugaya had warned them about. Chad said that it was, but there was something different about him and explained he’d fought Yammy before. However the 10th Espada wasn’t as big back then and the Arrancar loudly declared that he’d have his revenge on Uryu. They all suddenly sensed Ulquiorra’s spiritual energy disappearing, making Yammy punch the wall angrily as he realized the 4th Espada had been defeated. The 10th Espada had planned to go help him after defeating Rukia, Renji, and Chad, then told the three they were no match for him. Yammy then said that over the last few days, he’d been eating and sleeping a lot to increase his power. Chad noticed that the Arrancar was getting larger as he talked, but Renji just pointed out the tattoo on his shoulder indicated he was just the 10th Espada. He said they’d fought Espada stronger than him and survived, then pointed out they shouldn’t worry about Yammy just because he was big. The 0 Espada However this just made Yammy angry and he released his Zanpakuto with the group watching in awe as he grew to a titanic size. The 1 on his tattoo disappeared and the Arrancar revealed his Resurrección form made him stronger than any of the other Espada, if he recharged himself properly before releasing. Yammy went on to say that the Espada ranks went from nine to zero, not ten to one as they had believed. The cero Espada proceeded to punch at the trio and they dodged, then Renji attacked with his Shikai. Yammy swatted it away and Rukia attacked next with her Tsukishiro, but the cero Espada just broke the ice. He then punched at Chad, who blocked with his right arm and followed up with a La Muerte attack, which surprised Yammy, but it didn’t hurt him. Renji released his Bankai, but the cero Espada broke the links with his fist and the Shinigami next used a binding technique with his Bankai’s links on him. Yammy was left open to attacks from Rukia and Chad, but he just increased his spiritual power to negate their assault. The three were pushed back and half buried by sand that rose up from Yammy blocking them. The cero Espada said they were not a match for him and fired a Cero at them, but they succeeded in dodging. The three began using their speed to take the advantage and Yammy threw a punch at Rukia, but Chad smashed his fist into the ground to send up sand to get in his way. Renji attacked the cero Espada with a Hikotsu Taiho, but the Arrancar grabbed his Bankai, stopping it. Yammy punched Renji out, then knocked out Chad with his tail and Rukia ran under him, but the cero Espada said she couldn’t escape him that way. He used his legs to attack her, but she dodged only to get knocked into the air by Yammy’s tail and grabbed. The Arrancar told Rukia not to struggle and wondered how he would kill her, eventually deciding to let her decide her fate. But the Shinigami responded by blasting Yammy in the face with a Kido spell, though this did nothing. The cero Espada sarcastically said the attack hurt and made him loose his grip, before throwing Rukia so hard, she couldn’t get her posture back. Yammy decided to kill the one who defeated Ulquiorra, when Ichigo appeared, saying the Arrancar had gotten much bigger than the last time he saw him. The cero Espada angrily charged a Cero, but Ichigo unleashed a Getsuga Tensho that stopped him from firing it. Yammy punched at the Visored, who dodged and moved Rukia a safe distance from the fight. The Arrancar advanced on them and tried to grab Ichigo, but he was too fast for the cero Espada and eventually threw a punch at the Visored, who blocked with his sword. Yammy told Ichigo to stop “scuttling around”, but he said that he was just moving the Arrancar away from his friends. The Visored summoned his Hollow mask and unleashed a Getsuga Tensho to slam the cero Espada into the ground. However Yammy got back to his feet and tried to smash Ichigo with his face, but he dodged yet again. The Arrancar spit some rubble out of his mouth from a building he’d bit into as Ichigo noted Yammy only had a small cut in his neck, despite taking a Getsuga Tensho when he was Hollowfied. The cero Espada asked why Ichigo was surprised, saying he was the strongest Espada and all the others were trash in comparison. Yammy unleashed a wave of Balas and Ichigo said that he would win because he had to. The cero Espada pointed out he still couldn’t ignore the difference in their power, but the Visored just cut through the Bala assault. Ichigo went on to say that while he didn’t expect Yammy to respect his comrades, he was disgusted that the Arrancar called them trash. The Visored summoned his mask again, but it disappeared immediately and the cero Espada took advantage of his surprise to grab Ichigo. Yammy then told him he’d done well compared to the “scum” he’d fought before and began crushing the Visored. Fighting the Captains However Byakuya Kuchiki used a Kido spell to attack Yammy and when he tried to counter attack, Kenpachi Zaraki cut off one of his legs. Kenpachi started to argue with Ichigo, leaving him open to a punch from the Arrancar that knocked him into the distance. Yammy declared he wouldn’t forgive them, only for Kenpachi to throw some rubble at him and say he should use all his strength in his punches if he was going to hurt him. The cero Espada and the 11th Division captain continued to battle with the fight going badly for the Arrancar, due to Kenpachi being much smaller and faster, as well as equally powerful. Yammy was eventually knocked unconscious, but as Kenpachi and Byakuya argued over who should finish him off, the Arrancar awakened and fired a Cero at them. The two landed a powerful blow on Yammy and began fighting each other, but the cero Espada got back up, yelling he would not forgive them. The Arrancar transformed again and told them the reason his Zanpakuto was called Ira was because anger gave him power. Yammy then told the two captains he wanted them to make him angrier so he could make their deaths all the messier. He then threw a punch at the two and they engaged the cero Espada, eventually defeating him. Yammy was left dying on the ground with his head smashed into a stone building as his pet Hollow dog walked up to him. He asked why it had come there, then died. Personality Yammy is cocky and confident in his strength, as well as highly brutal, having little to no regard for his allies. He also has a habit of saying “suerte” (Spanish for “luck”), when he finds interesting opponents. Yammy is not the brightest of the Espada and relies mainly on Ulquiorra to give him instructions, sort of like a Fracción/Espada relationship. He does have some respect for Ulquiorra, wanting to help him fight Ichigo and showing surprise at his death. However Yammy mainly seemed disappointed at not being able to join in his fight. As opposed to tactics, he relies on his brute strength and enjoys killing others, eating and resting in his spare time so he could become stronger and kill better. Powers Yammy possesses a great deal of spiritual power, though in his sealed state, it is weaker than all the other Espada, and enormous physical strength. He can grow larger and stronger as he gets angrier and conserve his power through eating and sleep and in combat uses a brawler based fighting style. Yammy can use Hierro, an Arrancar technique that makes his skin durable against attack, Cero, a powerful energy blast that he fires from his mouth, Bala, a concentrated blast of spiritual energy, that is not as strong as a Cero, but much faster, Garganta, a portal that lets him move to and from Hueco Mundo, and Gonzui, a technique that sucks out the souls of those in the nearby area. Like all Arrancar, Yammy can enter Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Ira, with the release command, “Be enraged”. When he does so, he is transformed into an enormous, monster-like form and gains an incredible increase in spiritual power, to the point he becomes stronger than any of the other Espada. In this form, Yammy’s power increases the angrier he gets and he can even use his spiritual energy as protection against attacks. He gains greater strength, a stronger Hierro, an even more powerful Cero, and a stronger Bala. Yammy can also enter a more powerful form when he gets angry enough, which is more humanoid and all his injuries heal when he transforms. Trivia *The aspect of death that Yammy represents is Rage. *His fight with Uryu was longer in the anime than in the manga and the two exchanged attacks more before he set off the mine. * Yammy has a pet Hollow dog that woke him up in his room after Aizen left for the Human World. He told it to shut up before throwing a bone at it and it followed him when he left to join the battle, appearing again as Yammy was dying. *He did not appear in Coyote Starrk’s vision, where he remembered his Espada comrades. *Yammy has appeared in a number of Bleach video games, such as Heat the Soul 4 and 5 and Versus Crusade. His Resurrección form was not playable until Heat the Soul 7, where it was actually a separate character, not a transformation. *The name of Yammy's Zanpakuto is "Anger" in Spanish and "Angry Beast" in Japanese, a reference to his ability to become more powerful the angrier he gets in his Resurrección form. *Yammy’s Resurrección form resembles a Japanese kaiju, giant monsters from movies that Japan is know for creating (e.g. Godzilla, Gamera, King Ghidorah). Category:Bleach villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Male Villians Category:Undead Villains Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Swordsmen Category:Barbarian Category:Size-Shifter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength